


Glorious

by LadyBraken



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Written on the spurt of a moment, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBraken/pseuds/LadyBraken
Summary: "Touch yourself.”Valery, all flushed, obeys.Boris looked at him up and down. "What are you thinking about?”Valery opened his eyes, mouth parted. “Uh-""Tell me, Valera.” said Boris in a low breath."You." Valery replied, his voice high, almost pleading.





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thanks all the Valoris discors for cheering me during the public writing of this smut, because the author was suddenly thirsty , and, well.

Boris was sitting on the bed, leaning, his back to the wall. He was still dressed in his uniform.

Staring at Valery.

Valery is standing in front of the bed.  _ Completely naked. _

"Touch yourself.”

Valery, all flushed, obeys.

Boris looked at him up and down. "What are you thinking about?”

Valery opened his eyes, mouth parted. “Uh-"

"Tell me, Valera.” said Boris in a low breath. 

"You." Valery replied, his voice high, almost pleading.

It made Boris smiles indulgently. "Me? And what are you thinking about me, exactly?”

Valery blushes prettily. "Your- your hands... on me.”

Boris: “ _ Where _ on you, Valera?”

“ On my skin, on my back…  **_there_ ** …”

"Say it. Where?"

Valery, looking at him defiantly all of a sudden. "On my **_dick_** _,_ Borja"

Boris chokes on his breath.

He slides his hands on his legs, patiently. His eyes sharps like blades. “And what am I doing on your  **_dick_ ** , Valera?”

“ **_Please…_ ** ”

"Please what? You still haven’t answered me.”

Valery, frowned, but didn’t stop, didn’t move. "If you don't  **_fuck_ ** me  **_right now_ ** I'm going to cum in my hand, and I don't think you'd like my hand to  **_beat you._ ** ”

“Now, now… that's not a nice way of asking for things, Valery.” Boris tutted. 

Valery arched an eyebrow. “ I am imagining you... over me.” he said slowly, “Your weight on me. Your hands roaming over my skin…"

Boris fidgets.

Valery continues. “I am imagining your dick on my tighs as you lean over me, press me into the matress,  **_hard_ ** .”

Boris tongue licked his lower lip. “Go on,  _ love _ ...  **_so beautiful_ ** …"

“ I am imagining you eyes on mine, your chest on mine,  **_your dick on mine.”_ **

Boris breath hitched.“And how does it feel?”

"Oh, it feels glorious! You can only feel glorious, Borja. I am imagining.... you weight on me, trapping me as pleasure makes my body shiver…"

Boris leaned forwards and extended a hand. Valery stoped. “ You can't touch, Borja... that would be cheating. Men of honor don't cheat, do they?” 

Boris went back against the wall. Eyes  _ burning _ , hands still. His shoulders were straight, his head held high like in a military parade.

Valery thumbed the tip of his cock, moaning, and Boris moaned in unison; throaty and feral.

Valery licked his lips, starting to touch himself again, slowly, ever so slowly, as Boris eyes followed his hands. It is only when Boris’ gaze went back to his eyes that he spoke. “ You would kiss my neck, my shoulder, my…lips...."

Boris nodded, urging him to go on. He couldn’t talk. “You would thrust against me, and the pleasure would be  _ so much... _ I would scrape you back, my legs wrapped around you, to get you closer and  _ closer _ …"

Valery took a step closer, until his knee brushed against Boris’ clothed one.

“ Then, you would slide a hand down on my ass. You would touch, caress, your fingers on every curve, until you  **_breach me.”_ **

Valery straddled Boris. His naked flesh directly on the rough fabric of the uniform. He cpuld feel Boris's warmth through it.

Valery's precome droped on Boris’ pants. He didn’t stop looking Boris in the eyes. 

“ You would breach me, Boris, and it would be glorious…" he whispered. Boris bucked up, but Valery stood a little higher to avoid the contact.

Boris groaned. Hisfisting the sheets around him in a death grip, but still he didn’t make a move to touch him. Valery opened his mouth, licked his lower lip, slowly, and breathed out in a long, soft moan.

  
  


“ I imagine the feel of your dick in me, Borja. I imagine how powerful the roll of your hips would be, how burning your hands would be. I imagine that you'd fuck me into the matress, holding me, all over me,  **_all in me_ ** …"

Valery opened his eyes and give his own dick a tug. He pressed his ass on Boris’ lap, feeling his erection. “Do you like what I imagine, Borja?”

Boris groaned, nearly painful. There was a vein pulsing at his temple, his hands almost spasming in an attempt to keep control.

Valery waits a moment. Two… three. Then he leaned forward, his mouth just near Boris’ ear. His breath caressing the soft skin. “I  **_know_ ** you want to touch me Borja. Are you imagining it? Do you also think about the feel of my flesh, the thrumming of my blood, the tightness of my ass? Or do you just  **_want_ ** , my love?”

Boris closed his eyes. “I would let you get  **_rough_ ** …” whispered Valery, “I would let you  **_mark me_ ** , Borja... Little bruises all over my skin. Wouldn’t I be pretty? Little bits of proof that  **_I'm yours.”_ **

Boris opens his eyes and stares and stares  **_and stares_ ** . “Are you, Valery?” He asked, his voice like the edge of a blade.

Valery smiles a wicked, happy smile. “Yessss," he hissed.

Boris edged closer. “Would you like me to **_fuck you_** , Valery? Would you like my scent all over you in the morning? Walking sore all day, knowing that my dick was **_there_**?” He lowered his voice. “ ** _Would you like my cum dripping down all over your thighs, Valera_** _?”_

Boris was breathing so hard it was moving Valery’s body at each inhale and exhale. He looked at Valery and gives him a cold, hard stare; one he would give a soldier, one he could give a dying man. “ How close are you to cumming, Valery? You can't come until I say so, you know? Mhm, yes, of course. You're doing so well, Valery…”

Valery whimpers and bucks forwards. “Please, Borja, my love, please.  **_Please…touch me._ ** ”

Boris wrapped his arms around Valery and moved him downwards to grounds him there, thrusting hard on him. His hands went down, down, down… travelling in caresses, until he reached Valery's dick. So wet, all for him. “ You’re so beautiful Valera, yes,  **_yes_ ** ... Let me take care of you. I'm here, I'm here.” He pressed Valery’s naked torso against his own. Valery’s nipples were brushing against the fabric of his shirt, making him stifle a moan by biting into Boris’ clothed shoulder.

He nuzzled Valery's neck. Nipped it, sucked on it. His hand caressed Valery's back in rough motions as the other man grinded himself into bliss against Boris, making the man moan loudly. “If only you knew the things you do to me, Valera... If only you knew how much I wanted this. How I wanted to hold you like this.  **_So good, you're so good…”_ **

  
  


"Boris..." Valery whimpered until Boris kissed him silent. They shared a breath as they thrusted their hips together, holding onto each other. "It's ok, Valera.  _ I  _ **_know_ ** .

Boris leaned forwards and nuzzled Valera's cheek. He rolled his hips up and grinded into Valery.  **“** **_You can come, Valera. Come for me._ ** **”**

With a cry, Valery finally came, pressing himself against Boris in a tight grip that will leave marks for days. He cried and bucked, and Boris held on to him, a hand on his hips to help him ride out his orgasm. “That's it, Valery. I'm so proud of you.” 

Valery opened his mouth, and lower than a whisper, in a bare breath, he said “ I love you Borja…”

Boris bucked up one last time, a poweful thrust, gripping Valery holding against him, groaning. It was glorious, and Valery was all over him, warm and gorgeous, and he smiles and smiles and  _ smiles _ .

Valery rolled his head up sleepily and kisseed Boris. “I'm tired, Borja…" he whispered. 

Boris slided them down on the bed, holding Valery against him. He took off his clothes quickly, threw them somewhere in the room. He should clean them up, he knew, but he'll do it later. He looked at Valery, hair mussed up on the pillow, eyes half-closed.

“Good?” he asked. Valery nodded with a sleepy smile. “Better than that,” he replied in a whisper. He wrapped his arm around Boris and tucks himself under his chin. “ **_Glorious_ ** _. _ "

  
  


\- THE END -


End file.
